Punah
by Periculum In Mora
Summary: "Dewa-dewi 'kan gak bisa mati."/"Tapi mereka bisa memudar. Itu keadaan paling dekat dengan kematian. Kalau sesuatu yang mereka perlambangkan menghilang, musnah dan sebagainya."/"Karena itulah aku di sini, anak-anak. Aku tak akan biarkan makhluk mungil ini menghilang." [[Diikutkan dalam #ANIMALIAChallenge]]
**Punah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson milik Rick Riordan**

Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja. Diikutkan dalam #ANIMALIAChallenge milik **crystallized cherry** dan **psycheros** semoga diterima~

 **Genre:** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang putra Poseidon berlari dari kejaran kepulan asap panas di tengah hutan ditemani putri Athena dan satyr bukanlah pemandangan yang wajar. Apalagi fakta bahwa sang anak dewa laut tengah menggendong seekor orang utan kecil berumur tidak lebih dari lima tahun.

Awalnya baik-baik saja, semua dalam kendali mereka. Grover dengan topi rasta dan celana jins serta sepatu juga tongkat ( _outfit_ andalannya saat harus menyamar) menjemput Percy dan Annabeth yang baru pulang sekolah di kereta bawah tanah. Satyr itu menjanjikan pertunjukan spektakuler para _dryad_ saat matahari terbenam nanti.

Semua berjalan dengan sangat indah. Hampir.

Begitu kereta berhenti, tiga sekawan itu berhambur keluar dari pintu dan menemukan fakta bahwa mereka tidak lagi berada di Manhattan. Manhattan tidak punya tempat luas penuh pohon berbatang sebesar lengan Raksasa. Dan lagi, terakhir kali Percy ingat, mereka ada di stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Jadi kenapa ada sinar matahari?

Annabeth baru saja ingin kembali ke kereta untuk bertanya, tapi tidak ada kereta. Tidak ada rel. Tidak ada terowongan gelap. Yang ada hanya pepohonan, rumput setinggi paha Grover dan hutan lebat hingga ke langit sejauh mata memandang. Seolah mereka bertiga memang sudah berada di sana sejak tadi.

"Eh, Grover," Percy memasukkan satu lengannya di saku jins. Tempat pedangnya berada dalam wujud sebatang pena. Cowok itu sama sekali tidak siap untuk _hiking_ sekarang. "Kau kok gak bilang apa-apa soal hutan?"

"Mbeeek!" Grover mengembik panik. "Aku juga gak bilang apa-apa soal kereta yang bisa hilang!"

Akhirnya mereka bertemu pandang, kemudian mencapai kesepakatan dalam diam. Dua makhluk beda varietas itu memandangi Annabeth yang (katakanlah) paling cerdas di antara mereka bertiga.

Annabeth mengernyitkan dahi. "Ulah dewa?"

"Lagi?" Percy mengerang frustasi.

"Tunggu sebentar, teman-teman," Grover mengangkat kedua tangan waspada. Hidungnya pasti membaui sesuatu karena sekarang dia jadi tegang. "Di sana!"

Satyr itu berlari menerjang hutan lebat. Tidak menunggu Percy menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. "Apanya yang di sana?"

Annabeth menarik Percy mengikuti jejak Grover. Penciuman satyr teman mereka itu brilian, Annabeth hanya berharap Grover tidak membawa mereka ke labirin atau sarang monster.

"Di sana," Grover berhenti tepat di bawah pohon besar yang lebat sekali. Jarinya menunjuk ke atas pohon sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak. "Itu dia."

Sekilas tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ada dahan dan ranting yang diterpa sinar matahari. Udara amat panas sekarang, Percy bahkan harus melepas jaketnya dan mengikatnya di pinggang agar tidak bersimbah peluh.

Saat dirinya hampir lelah memandang ke atas, sesuatu itu muncul akhirnya. Sekelebat makhluk berbulu merah-coklat jarang-jarang yang tengah bersembunyi di antara dahan pohon. Dia menggunakan dedaunan sebagai kamuflase yang cukup pintar untuk seekor hewan kecil.

"Monyet?" Percy berseru.

"Orang utan," Annabeth refleks mengoreksi. "Dia gak punya ekor."

"Itu hewan langka, demi seruling Pan!" Grover tampak lebih panik dari biasanya. "Umurnya pasti masih lima tahun, atau kurang. Astaga! Di mana orang tuanya?"

Satyr itu menjatuhkan tongkatnya dan mulai memanjat terburu-buru. Percy ingin meneriaki Grover agar berhati-hati. Kambing adalah pemanjat alami, di gunung sih. Dia tidak yakin apa akan berefek sama pada pohon besar.

Grover mengeluarkan suara cempreng seperti orang yang sedang memekik, berusaha berkomunikasi pada si orang utan. Kemampuan memahami perkataan para hewan sama sekali tidak membuat negosiasi berjalan lancar. Orang utan itu terus-terusan kabur ke dahan yang lebih tinggi tiap kali Grover mendekat.

Percy pernah mendengar Annabeth membaca di salah satu buku, bahwa orang utan adalah makhluk pemalu. Tapi dia yakin sebab orang utan itu lari bukan begitu. Lebih karena takut.

Setelah beberapa kali adu pendapat dalam bahasa tarzan juga main kucing-kucingan di atas dahan, orang utan itu akhirnya bersedia dibawa turun oleh Grover. Dia bergelantungan di salah satu lengan Grover sementara manusia setengah kambing itu memanjat turun.

Makhluk itu kecil sekali, seperti janin kebesaran yang lucu dan berbulu. Meski kepalanya botak, Percy yakin dia itu betina. Cowok itu dulu pernah salah mengira jenis kelamin seekor Ophiotaurus, mengikuti pengalaman, Percy tidak menyuarakan tebakannya keras-keras. Mata si orang utan coklat dan basah, menampakkan binar polos yang menggemaskan. Percy jadi teringat Tyson. Itu membuatnya mendadak jadi sedih.

Semakin dekat si orang utan dengan Percy dan Annabeth, semakin dalam pula ia menempel pada tubuh Grover. "Gak apa, sobat kecil. Mereka teman," Grover meyakinkan. Dia berbisik kepada Percy dan Annabeth. "Dia punya semacam, uh, trauma pada manusia."

Annabeth mengangguk simpati. "Apa saja yang dia katakan?"

"Selain ibunya hilang, dia gak bilang apa-apa. Semua satyr tahu kalau hewan yang hampir punah punya alergi sama manusia. Jangan tersinggung," Grover mengamati sekitar. "Kayaknya sih, aku tahu kita ada di mana," dia melebarkan tangan seolah sedang menyambut tamu. Kelihatan susah karena ada sesuatu yang bergelantungan di salah satu lengannya. "Selamat datang di petak alam liar hutan Kalimantan, teman-teman."

Annabeth tampak terkejut. "Demi dewa-dewi. Maksudmu kita ada di Asia? Asia ... Tenggara?"

"Whoa, kita baru saja berpindah benua," Percy nyengir. "Kerja bagus, G-Man."

"Kok aku?" seharusnya Grover terluka, tapi dia tampak senang-senang saja. "Oh, wow! Aku dari dulu pengen sekali ke sini. Maksudku, petak alam liar terbesar di dunia. Pohon-pohon tua raksasa. Tanaman menakjubkan. Hewan-hewan eksotis. Dan dryad-dryad-nya ... demi Pan! Mereka cantik luar biasa!" untuk sepersekian detik wajah Grover terlihat mendamba. Tapi setelahnya dia berekspresi horor. "Jangan lapor ke Juniper aku pernah bilang itu. Dia akan membunuhku!"

"Tapi, serius," Annabeth menyeka peluh di dahinya. Hutan tropis, tidak heran dia kepanasan. Dia gelisah. Dia benci tidak tahu apa-apa. "Kenapa kita di kirim ke sini?"

"Tipikal," Percy sendiri sudah banjir keringat. "Mungkin dewa-dewi butuh kita lakukan sesuatu."

"Menyangkut kematian, monster dan lain-lain?" sekarang hutan besar tidak tampak memesona lagi di mata Grover. "Asyik."

"Mungkin," Percy mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa mereka mau kita lakukan sesuatu yang bisa bikin kita terbunuh dan bukannya mereka sendiri? Dewa-dewi 'kan gak bisa mati."

"Tapi mereka bisa memudar. Itu keadaan paling dekat dengan kematian," Annabeth berhati-hati saat bicara, mengingat betapa Grover masih sangat sensitif tentang kematian Dewa Besar Pan. "Kalau sesuatu yang mereka perlambangkan menghilang, musnah, dan sebagainya."

"Karena itulah aku di sini, anak-anak," suara seorang gadis menggema di belakang mereka. Remaja berambut merah gelap dikepang, membawa busur dan mengenakan jaket pemburu perak. Umurnya barangkali tidak lebih dari dua belas tahun, tapi baik Annabeth, Percy maupun Grover dapat melihat mata sang gadis yang seolah memancarkan aura seribu tahunan. "Aku tak akan biarkan makhluk mungil ini menghilang dan memudarkan eksistensi kami. Tidak dia, tidak kaum-kaumnya."

"Dewi Artemis," Grover menahan napas. Dia segera berlutut dengan cepat sampai-sampai mengagetkan sang orang utan. Wajah berbintik satyr itu merona, amat terpesona. "Sungguh, sungguh sebuah kehormatan."

"Jadi anda yang mengirim kami?" Annabeth mengkonfirmasi. Dia ingin menambahkan 'tanpa persetujuan kami!', tapi itu terdengar kurang bijaksana.

Artemis mengangguk. Dia mengeluarkan aura keperakan yang agak membuat sejuk suasana. "Tepat, Putri Athena. Dan berdirilah, satyr."

Percy membantu Grover (yang masih terguncang oleh rasa bahagia tidak terkira) berdiri. Berbaik hati mengambil alih orang utan itu, meski tidak diapresiasi dengan baik oleh si makhluk berbulu. "Eh, tapi orang utan 'kan bukan hewan keramatmu."

"Aku melambangkan keliaran hewan-hewan ini, Putra Poseidon. Seluruh makhluk liar ada dalam perlindunganku."

Percy ingat orang utan termasuk hewan pecinta damai dan jarang menampakkan kelakuan khas hewan liar. Tapi dia cukup pintar untuk tahu tidak mendebat itu dengan seorang dewi. Terlebih lagi dewi pemimpin cewek-cewek pemburu agresif anti-cowok.

"Olympus dalam keadaan darurat. Aku butuh kalian untuk menguatkan bukti-bukti itu," suara Artemis serius sekali. "Ada ancaman lain yang hampir sama berbahayanya dengan bangkitnya Ibu Bumi."

"Dan Dewi memilih aku?" Grover bergetar karena bangga. Dia gugup sekali sampai-sampai Percy curiga teman kambingnya itu akan mulai mengunyah kaosnya sendiri. "Aku ... aku ..."

"Aku tidak melihat dirimu datang, satyr," nada bicara Artemis tetap tenang. "Ini di luar rencana, tapi karena kau sudah ada di sini jadi sekalian saja."

Grover sepertinya tidak mendengar karena dia masih takjub sekali. Annabeth-lah yang tampak terganggu. "Kenapa kami? Anda punya pemburu."

Dewi Perburuan itu tersenyum tipis penuh rahasia. Annabeth baru menyadari betapa Artemis amat berkuasa, anak kesayangan Zeus. Dan jika ibunya juga anak Zeus, jadi bisa dikatakan Artemis adalah bibi Annabeth?

Aneh sekali mendadak dia kepikiran itu. Punya bibi berumur 12 tahun. Yang benar saja.

"Dewi, bisakah anda katakan pada saudara anda untuk, uh, menurunkan sedikit suhu mataharinya?" Percy berharap itu bisa. Dia pernah melihat kereta matahari Apollo dalam bentuk _sport car_ yang bisa berubah jadi bis sekolah. Mobil magis macam itu tentu punya pengatur suhu. "Hutan ini bisa terbakar."

"Sejak kereta matahari masih menjadi milik Titan Helios hingga saudaraku, panasnya tidak pernah berubah. Manusialah yang selalu berubah, mengeluh dan protes, Percy Jackson. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa merekalah penyebab kenaikkan suhu itu sendiri." wajah Artemis mendadak mendung. "Dan tentang pernyataan terakhirmu. Hutan ini memang sudah terbakar."

"Apa?! Tapi kenapa-" ekspresi Grover menggelap. "Oh, astaga. Kurung saja aku di istal!"

"Bawa orang utan itu ke tempat yang aman, demigod," Artemis buru-buru menambahkan "Dan satyr. Berhati-hatilah pada api dan asap," setelah mengucap itu, Artemis menghilang dalam ledakan cahaya keperakan. Meninggalkan seekor orang utan, satu satyr panik dan dua demigod tercengang.

"Api dan asap itu maksudnya apa sih? Metafora?" Hal terakhir yang Percy butuhkan adalah teka-teki lagi.

"Kebakaran!" Grover menjawab pertanyaan Percy dengan teriakan memekakkan telinga kemudian mengambil langkah seribu. Dia sering mendengar rumor ini dikalangan para satyr yang pernah mengarungi hutan Asia. Titik api di mana-mana, kabut asap. Kebakaran paling menyedihkan. Itu bukan sekedar rumor.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Berlari dari kejaran asap dan titik-titik api yang mulai meluas. Masih jauh sebenarnya. Tapi asapnya sudah cukup untuk membuat kedua mata mereka perih. Percy teringat Tartarus seketika, udara yang dapat membuat paru-paru sesak yang sama. Dia tidak mau menemui itu lagi.

Grover telah menanggalkan sepatu ketsnya (memperlihatkan kuku kambingnya yang ternoda tanah) menjinjingnya bersama dengan tongkat. Sesuatu yang dia lakukan saat harus berlari cepat. Dan benar saja, seorang (atau seekor?) satyr dapat berlari sangat cepat sekali jika mereka mau. Grover telah beberapa meter di depan, meneriakkan kutukan random bagi sang asap.

Annabeth berlari di sisi Percy, rambut pirang ikal gadis itu berayun. Beberapa daun dan ranting nyasar di sana, seolah Annabeth punya mahkota sangkar burung. Itu seharusnya lucu, tapi Percy tidak tertawa. Cowok itu terlalu sibuk mempertahankan laju larinya sambil mendekap si kecil berbulu yang ternyata cukup membuat susah.

Jangan salah, orang utan itu mungil sekali. Sama sekali tidak ada berat-beratnya. Tapi cengkraman tangannya amat kuat, seakan bisa merobek jaket Percy beserta kulit di bawahnya. Mata coklat mamalia kecil itu menyiratkan ketakutan yang nyata saat menyaksikan kobaran api di belakang mereka, Percy bahkan dapat merasakannya gemetaran.

Poseidon tidak memberi Percy kemampuan mengetahui perasaan hati suatu makhluk seperti halnya Grover. Tapi dia yakin Bella (itu nama orang utannya, ngomong-ngomong) pasti punya pengalaman buruk dengan kebakaran hutan. Sesuatu yang sanggup membuatnya amat sangat ketakutan.

"Ke sini!" Grover berseru di tengah kepanikan suaranya. Dia berbelok ke arah dua pohon beringin besar yang tumbuh sejajar memagari jalan. Kabar buruknya; Grover berlari lurus tepat menuju kedua batang pohon itu.

Kabar baiknya; alih-alih hidung patah bersimbah darah gara-gara tertabrak batang raksasa, Grover dengan suksesnya menghilang. Tubuhnya seolah meleleh menembus pohon tersebut.

Kabar buruk berikutnya; Percy maupun Annabeth tidak yakin apakah itu juga dapat berefek pada mereka. Satyr mungkin iya. Manusia? Hewan biasa?

Sayangnya, mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain mencoba. Dengan sisa tenaga terakhir dari kaki yang serasa mau lumpuh, dua demigod itu melompat tepat menuju pohon beringin, mengikuti langkah sukses Grover menghilang tepat di tengah-tengah batang pohon.

Satu hal yang paling Percy ingat sebelum kepalanya pening digetok benda tumpul, adalah pemandangan dua manusia lain. Satu berambut pirang, satu berambut gelap. Juga makhluk berbulu lain dengan ukuran tiga kali Bella.

 **...**

"Aww!"

"Sabar sedikit," Grover menyematkan tumbukan rerumputan ramuannya ke kepala Percy yang benjol besar. "Cuma memar sih, tapi aku takut hal yang terburuk. Nah, Percy, kau masih ingat siapa aku? Atau siapa dirimu? Atau di mana kita? Atau Darth Vader itu ayah dari siapa?"

Percy jadi ingin muntah. Dia punya pengalaman buruk tentang amnesia berkepanjangan. Sesuatu mengenai perjalanan panjang ke Alaska. "Aku gak hilang ingatan, Grover. Dan tolong jangan _spoiler_ , aku belum nonton Star Trek."

"Star Wars!" Grover menggerutu. "Terpujilah dewa-dewi kita selamat. Dua dryad lokal dengar aku teriak tadi. Mereka nyaris gak mau tolong kalian karena kalian ... yah, manusia. Mereka gak suka manusia. Tapi aku yakinkan kalau kalian bersamaku."

"Ngomong-ngomong aku minta maaf," di depan mereka, telah hadir Will Solace yang merona malu sambil menyembunyikan busur di belakang punggung. Sesuatu yang Percy yakini sebagai material pembuat benjol di kepalanya. "Kalian datang mendadak tadi, bikin kaget. Aku dan Nico lagi panik di sini. Aku gak punya pilihan lain ..."

"Pilihan lain selain memukulku?" Percy mengelus kepalanya yang berhias rumput hijau. "Padahal Grover yang pertama muncul tapi kau memilih untuk memukulku?"

"Hei, aku 'kan sudah minta maaf."

"Teman-teman," Annabeth memanggil. Mahkota sangkar burung telah lepas dari kepalanya. Tapi ekspresi sang putri Athena seolah terbebani. "Dia sekarat."

Will menerjang duluan, kali ini Percy dapat melihat semuanya. Annabeth tengah berlutut bersama seseorang berambut hitam (yang Percy yakini sebagai Nico di Angelo), Bella di dekatnya sedang memeluk orang utan lain sambil memekik sedih, mata mamalia itu lembab dan basah.

Melalui buku-buku, majalah dan NatGeo _channel_ yang sering Annabeth tonton, Percy menilai orang utan punya wajah yang sama semua. Tapi dia yakin orang utan yang sedang sekarat ini adalah ibu Bella. Fitur wajah mereka identik. Sama-sama menyiarkan wajah penuh luka yang sama. Ibu Bella mengelus kepala anaknya, pandangannya kosong tapi bahagia.

"Oh astaga ..." Grover terisak, wajah berbintiknya bersimbah air mata. "Dia gak mungkin ..."

"Aku berusaha," Will merekatkan ulang perban yang meliliti perut Ibu Bella. Darah mengering terlihat di sisi perban yang terbuka. "Luka tusuknya dalam sekali."

"Ini pasti ulah pemburu ilegal keparat itu! Terkutuklah mereka!" Grover meraung, suaranya serak sekali. Tidak ada yang lebih membuatnya marah daripada melihat hewan liar yang terluka. Satyr adalah pejuang garis depan, pelindung hak asasi binatang. "Bisakah kau menyembuhkannya? Berdoa pada ayahmu, atau apalah."

"Aku coba," Will tampak sama sedihnya. "Aku coba, Grover."

"Kau gak dengar yang Annabeth bilang?" Nico berbicara setelah lama terdiam. Nada suaranya dingin dan menusuk. "Dia 'sekarat'."

"Aku tahu," putra Apollo menyanyikan _hymne_ untuk sang ayah dalam diam. Berharap Dewa Pengobatan itu bermurah hati membantunya saat ini. "Tinggil sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi."

"Will!" Nico menatap mata cowok pirang itu dengan tajam. Irisnya yang sekelam malam dan berhias lingkaran hitam benar-benar sama mengintimidasinya dengan milik Hades. "Satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku belum membunuhnya dari tadi adalah karena dia belum tenang. Ada sesuatu yang dia tunggu. Anaknya."

"Aku bisa atasi ini, Nico," Will bersikeras.

"Kau gak bisa."

"Dari mana kau yakin?!"

"Aku putra Hades." itu cukup untuk membungkam Will. Tiada yang lebih tahu mengenai ajal yang akan menjemput daripada anak seorang Pemimpin Ajal.

Bella melompat-lompat, mengerang dalam bahasanya, berusaha mengambil perhatian ibunya. Tapi Ibu Bella hanya menatap orang utan kecil itu dengan sayu. Mulutnya bergerak, barangkali ingin bersuara. Sayangnya dia sudah terlalu kehabisan tenaga hanya untuk bicara. Grover terisak makin kuat, Annabeth di sampingnya mengelus kepala satyr itu.

"Lepaskan penderitaannya," Nico menoleh ke arah yang lain. Tapi tidak ada yang bergerak mengikuti intruksinya. "Baiklah, aku saja."

Sebelum cowok berambut gelap itu menyentuh pedangnya, Grover menghentikannya duluan. "Bi-biar aku ..."

Percy khawatir, bahkan untuk seukuran satyr, Grover termasuk terlalu sensitif. Wajahnya babak belur oleh air mata, jenggot di dagunya bahkan basah. Dia harus mengakhiri hidup hewan yang selama ini ingin dia lindungi.

Nico memberi jalan. Grover menekuk sebelah kaki kambingnya hingga berlutut. Satyr itu menyedot ingus.

"Ka-kau makhluk berani. A-aku merasa sangat terhormat ..." mulutnya bergetar saat merapalkan pemberkatan kuno. Tangannya menyenyuh dada orang utan besar yang seketika meluruh ke dalam tanah.

Bella panik. Dia memekik sedih dan marah. Tidak terima ibunya menghilang. Nada suaranya sendu menyayat hati. Annabeth menggendongnya sebelum kepalan berbulu makhluk itu menghajar Grover yang sekarang tengah menangis makin keras.

"Gak apa, teman kecil," putri Athena mendekap Bella dengan lembut. "Ibumu sudah tenang."

Tepat di atas tanah bekas tubuh Ibu Bella terbaring, sejumput tanaman merekah. Kecil sekali, daunnya hanya dua dengan batang muda yang rapuh. Sang Satyr mengusap hidungnya yang basah.

"Oh, Demi Pan. Tanaman yang cantik," tipikal satyr alami. Dapat mengenali tumbuhan manapun dengan sekali pandang. "Orang-orang di sini menyebutnya jambu monyet."

Percy ingin bilang bahwa itu lucu karena Ibu Bella adalah orang utan dan bukannya monyet. Tapi dia menahan diri. Lelucon sepertinya bukan hal yang tepat sekarang.

Tubuh kecil Bella berayun turun dari pelukan Annabeth. Hewan itu dengan cepat memanjat pohon terdekat, menuju puncak paling rendah dan menyembunyikan diri di antara dedaunnan. Annabeth bukan satyr, tapi dia dapat merasakan gelombang rasa duka dan putus asa dari orang utan itu.

"Dia butuh waktu," Will memecah keheningan. "Bayi orang utan termasuk yang lambat belajar. Dia amat bergantung pada ibunya hingga usia enam tahun. Itu pasti berat sekali untuknya. Dan kalian juga, istirahatlah."

Baik Percy, Annabeth maupun Grover tidak mendebatnya. Mereka di tambah Nico dan Will mengistirahatkan diri di bawah pohon tongkrongan Bella sambil menukar cerita masing-masing. Grover dengan sigap mengumpulkan buah-buahan dari sekitar. Dia berjanji akan menendang bokong siapa saja yang berani buang sampah sembarangan di hutan dengan kedua kaki kambingnya. Itulah enaknya punya teman satyr.

Nico mengetuk pedangnya ke tanah. Tulang belulang segera muncul dari sana dan mulai menyusun diri mereka sendiri. Rangka yang sempurna membentuk semacam hewan pengerat. Tikus tulang-tulangan itu merayap cepat ke atas pohon, menggoda Bella, mengajaknya bermain. Tapi si orang utan hanya menepisnya menjauh.

"Kami di sini karena Artemis juga," Will bercerita dengan mulut penuh oleh apel setelah Percy menjabarkan cerita mereka sendiri. "Aku dan Nico langsung bertemu orang utan itu. Keadaannya kritis sekali. Aku ... aku ..."

"Kau sudah berusaha semampumu," Nico menimpali. "Kematian kadang gak boleh dicegah."

Itu sulit, pasti, tapi Percy mengangguk. "Bella pasti terima."

Semua orang memandanginya dengan dahi mengernyit. "Siapa Bella?"

"Sebentar," Annabeth nyaris tertawa. "Kau menamai seekor orang utan Bella?"

"Hei, itu bukan nama yang buruk," Percy tersinggung. "Aku berharap dia menemukan Edward yang tepat nanti."

"Edward?" ekspresi Will seolah ada yang menyuapinya sesendok garam. "Aku lebih suka Jacob."

"O-oke deh," Grover menengahi sebelum OTP war antara putra Dewa Musik dan Putra Dewa Laut berlanjut. "Kita masih harus mengkhawatirkan yang lain."

Annabeth mengukir apel dengan belati perunggu langitnya. "Kebakaran hutan."

Wajah Grover berubah sendu. "Kalian tahu rumornya. Alam liar di timur sana, tempat ini maksudku, sedang dalam keadaan darurat. Kebakaran. Aku cuma dengar dari beberapa satyr lain, buruk. Setelah melihatnya langsung bahkan ribuan kali lebih buruk," Grover mengunyah kaleng kosong yang dibawanya di saku. "Itu kenapa hewan-hewan di sini, dan para roh alam benci manusia. Manusia yang membawa api ..."

Hening lama sekali. Ini mengerikan karena hanya Groverlah makhluk non-manusia di sana. Memori saat pertama kali dirinya melaksanakan misi bersama Annabeth dan Grover kembali menyeruak di kepala Percy. Terutama ucapan sang satyr.

'Hanya manusia yang tidak mau menjaga alam.'

"Jangan tersinggung, teman-teman. Aku akan bicara pada Bella. Mungkin dia sudah lebih baik." Grover memanjat naik ke atas pohon. Mengupas buah pisang, memberinya dagingnya pada Bella sementara kulitnya dia kunyah. Hal baik lain dari berteman dengan satyr adalah kau tidak akan pernah sama sekali punya kesempatan untuk membuat sampah.

Annabeth menyimpan belatinya. "Kurasa aku mengerti apa rencana Artemis." gadis pirang itu menatap satu-satu mata teman-temannya. "Dewa-dewi akan memudar jika sesuatu yang mereka lambangkan menghilang. Kalian tahu artinya? Hewan keramat ibuku adalah burung hantu, merak pada Hera, elang untuk Zeus."

"Kura-kura untuk Hermes, kijang untuk Artemis, macan tutul Pak D," Will berhitung dengan tangan. "Dan banyak lagi. Hampir semuanya hewan terancam punah."

"Kalian tahu artinya?" Annabeth mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"Kalau kita biarkan hewan-hewan itu mati. Dewa-dewi juga akan mati bersama mereka," itu terdengar sepuluh kali lebih mengerikan jika Nico yang mengatakannya. Anak-anak Hades memang jagonya menegangkan suasana.

"Dapat! Dapat!" Grover melompat turun, dia sedang menggendong Bella yang menyembunyikan kepala kecilnya di sudut leher Grover. "Bella bilang dia dan ibunya pernah melihat suaka marga satwa di daerah sini. Agak jauh, tapi kita akan mengantarnya ke sana 'kan?"

Percy nyengir. Kali ini muncul tekad dalam dirinya untuk membuktikan ucapan Grover salah besar. Manusia juga penjaga alam sama seperti satyr. "Tentu saja. Beri jalan."

 **...**

Nico menyesal dia tidak bawa tisu, karena jaketnya telah ditumbalkan sebagai pembersih air mata Grover. Satyr itu berlumuran air mata dan air hidung, menempatkan Bella tepat puluhan meter dari suaka yang telah mereka capai.

"Ja-jadilah betina yang besar, oke? Janji sama Paman Grover," dia menyedot ingus. "Cari Edward-mu, cinta itu indah Bella."

"Aku masih setuju Jacob," Will menyeletuk.

"OTP-mu gak eksis, Solace," Percy menimpali.

Injakan kaki Annabeth pada kaki dua demigod itulah yang membuat mereka bungkam seketika. "Serius sedikit!"

Grover sama sekali tidak terganggu. "Buat banyak anak. Ja-jangan biarkan kaum kalian mati ..."

Annabeth tersenyum simpati. "Orang utan cuma bisa melahirkan tiga kali seumur hidupnya, Grover."

"Kalau gitu lahirkan kembar. Po-pokoknya jangan punah. Buah yang langsung dari pohonnya lebih sehat. Makan itu tiap hari. Kau bisa gunakan daun pisang buat berlindung dari hujan. Dan belalang, belalang enak. Aku gak pernah rasa tapi banyak yang bilang enak. Jerami dan rerumputan bagus buat kasur dan-"

"Ayolah, Bocah Kambing," Nico menuding ke arah semak-semak. Memotong petuah alam liar Profesor Grover. "Manusia fana sebentar lagi datang."

Satyr itu memberikan pelukan basah terakhir. "Jangan punah ..."

Bella hanya diam, tapi ekspresinya tidak lagi sendu. Percy, Annabeth, Will dan Nico memberi kecupan dan elusan hangat. Mereka bersembunyi agak jauh dari sana setelah Grover merapalkan pemberkatan kuno untuk Bella.

Dua penjaga berseragam menemukan Bella beberapa menit setelahnya. Membawa orang utan itu masuk sambil memeriksa apa ada yang luka. Demigod itu berharap makhluk malang mereka telah berada di tempat yang aman.

 **...**

Dewa Hermes memunculkan diri tepat sebelum matahari terbenam. Menawarkan tumpangan pulang dan terima kasih dari Artemis. Dewa pengantar pesan itu menggenggam caduceua, mengenakan celana pelari juga kaos berlambang panda dan tulisan WWF.

"Kenapa panda?" Percy gatal ingin bertanya. "Kenapa kalian menggunakan panda sebagai maskot anti kepunahan?"

"Karena semua orang suka panda," Hermes terkekeh seolah jawaban itu sudah jelas. "Yap, berkat kalian, dewa-dewi yang lain mulai menyadari gawatnya situasi ini. Itu alasan Artemis tidak menggunakan para pemburunya. Dia ingin anak-anak kami sendirilah yang menunjukkan kebenaran."

"Dan satyr!" Grover menyahut bangga.

"Ya, dan satyr. Meski perekrutanmu gak disengaja," George sang ular berdesis dari tongkat Hermes.

"Jangan dengarkan dia," Martha bergelayut. Memainkan lidahnya ke arah Grover. "Aksi kalian hebat tadi."

Hermes mengangkat bahu, "Yah, bersiaplah pulang, anak-anak."

"Dewa Hermes," Nico menginterupsi. "Kalau masalah kepunahan ini sangat penting, kenapa kalian enggak menggunakan apalah itu kemampuan dewata kalian untuk mencegah mereka punah? Maksudku, kalian 'kan dewa."

"Kau dapat poinnya, Putra Hades," wajah Hermes menggelap. Bayangan ribuan tahun kehidupannya membuat wajah awet mudanya terkesan lebih tua. "Sihir penciptaan adalah sesuatu yang rumit. Dan lagi, meski para dewa mati-matian menolak fakta ini, kami membutuhkan peran manusia di dalamnya. Kalian tentu tahu apa yang terjadi pada ... pada Pan."

Percy dan Annabeth refleks melirik ke arah Grover. Topik kematian Dewa Pan masih amat sensitif bagi para satyr. Biasanya Grover akan langsung menangis menggigiti sulingnya, tapi dia mencoba menguatkan hati dengan hanya menyedot ingus. Satyr yang perasa.

"Jangan biarkan hewan-hewan cantik itu punah, anak-anak. Izinkan aku mengatakan ini, semoga dewa-dewi menyertai kalian."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir Hermes, keempat demigod dan satu satyr mengabur dalam ledakan cahaya keemasan. Terkirim kembali, pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tentang Bella itu ... saya ingat pas Percy pertama ketemu Ophiotaurus, dia langsung kasih nama Bessy. Pas ketemu Iapetus yang kecebur di sungai Lethe juga kasih nama Bob. Jadi semacam, Percy itu punya ketertarikan namai makhluk lain dengan nama berawalan B :'v #ngawur

Terima kasih atas challenge kepunahan ini mbak crystallized cherry dan psycheros :"" saya juga tidak rela mereka punah. Maaf setornya telat banget :""" *sungkem*

Terima kasih juga bagi yang telah membaca juga mengapresiasi fict ini dalam bentuk apapun.

Jaga senyum semua~


End file.
